Poll History
Welcome to the Community Portal! The local Madness Combat Wiki Community HQ! Enjoy your stay! ---- Back to Community Portal ---- What is the Poll? The Poll is a poll the occurs whenever the admins can think of one, and lasts at least a month. The poll will consist of a usually Madness-related survey for fun or for feedback. Certain poll topics will consist of opinionated questions about the series, general questions, feedback about the wiki, or surveys about future features. The Poll can be found on the homepage, the Wiki Activity page, and on the Community Portal. Don't forget to vote, your opinion counts! Below is a list of all previous polls and their results. Poll History 2015 ---- ''February 15 '''Who is your favourite Fan Animator' * ''(Type: Survey) ''The poll was started on February 15, 2015 ---- Poll History 2013 ---- ''February 21-March 7 '''What is your favourite incident?' * ''(Type: Survey) ''The poll was started on February 21, 2013 ---- Poll History: 2012 ---- ''December 3-December 17'' What kind of killing method do you use in zombie arena mode? * ''(Type: For Fun) ''The poll was started on December 3, 2012 and Ended February 21, 2013. People prefered to do a mixture of both. ---- ''September 30-October 14'' What's you favourite part of V1.8 of Project Nexus? *''(Type: For Fun)'' The poll was created at 19:50 on September 29, 2012. But did not end Oct 14th, instead It ended on December 3rd, 2012. The result, People LOVED Jesus's Backstory ---- ''September 2-September 15'' What are you doing for Madness Day 2012? *''(Type: For Fun)'' The poll was created at 20:37 on September 2, 2012. The poll ended on September 29, 2012. The result- Madness Day was a hit- but most people just wanted to sit back and enjoy the show. ---- ''August 19-September 1'' Do you want to see G03LMs in the canon series? *''(Type: For Fun)'' The poll was created at 01:42 on August 19, 2012. The poll ended on September 2, 2012. The result- People love them G03LMs, and want more. ---- ''August 5-August 18'' What do you want to see happen in MC11? *''(Type: For Fun)'' The poll was created at 19:44 on August 3, 2012. The poll ended on August 18, 2012. The result- Everyone wants to see Deimos back in action, and people don't want to see the end of the madness. ---- ''July 22-August 4'' What would you like to see from Krinkels next? *''(Type: For Fun)'' The poll was created at 14:54 on July 21, 2012. The poll ended on August 3, 2012. The result- Everyone wants to see a continuation after MC10. ---- ''July 8-July 21'' What are you looking forward to the most in Madness: Project Nexus? *''(Type: For Fun)'' The poll was created at 15:17 on July 6, 2012. The poll ended on July 21, 2012. The result- Everyone can't wait for Episode 1.5 and new Game Modes. ---- ''June 24-July 7'' Should we change our talk pages to message walls, and should we upgrade to the new navbar? (See community news for details) *''(Type: Survey)'' The poll was created at 01:57 on June 24, 2012. The poll ended on July 6, 2012. The result- People accepted and wanted change. ---- ''June 10-June 23'' What do you think of the new Community Portal so far? *''(Type: Survey)'' The poll was created at 17:08 on June 9, 2012. The poll ended on June 23, 2012. The result- Most people thought it was pretty damn cool. ---- ''May 27-June 9'' Who is your favourite character? *''(Type: For Fun)'' The poll was created at 21:22 on May 26, 2012. The poll ended on June 9, 2012. The result- Deimos was off to a head start, but in the end, everyone loved Hank. ---- Statistics last updated on 06/07/2012. Category:Madness Wiki